


In Which Tyrion's Multiple Disappearances Cause Issues in Dressing Rooms

by imagineagreatadventure



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineagreatadventure/pseuds/imagineagreatadventure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i stepped outside of my dressing room to get my friend's opinion on this outfit but they left but you're waiting on someone else so what do you think?" tumblr prompt for multiple pairings (all listed in the tags).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jaime and Brienne

“Brienne, do you mind waiting here while I try on this dress?” Margaery asked, her lips curling upwards in the kind of smile that made people melt. Brienne couldn’t say no to that smile even if she wanted to.

And in this case she didn’t really mind waiting in the dressing room, as long as she wasn’t trying anything on herself, “No, go ahead,” Brienne said, standing awkwardly by the door of the dressing room. There were no seats in this co-ed dressing room at all and so it was slightly uncomfortable to just wait.

“If the rooms were bigger I’d just have you wait in here with me,” Margaery winked as she sashayed her way behind the dressing room curtain. This caught the attention of the dressing room attendant, some college boy who looked like he had too much time on his hands.

Brienne sighed. And then waited.

And waited some more. She could hear Margery shuffling in and out of dresses, skirts, and tops muttering to herself and knew that Margaery wouldn’t show anything off until she was already 100 percent sure that it looked perfect on her. Margaery wouldn’t show anyone anything less than 100 percent.

Distracted by these thoughts she barely noticed the man who dashed out of the dressing room across from Margaery’s until he poked her on the shoulder.

“Say, have you seen a tiny man running around here?” he asked with a charming smile and for a moment Brienne couldn’t speak.

No one should be allowed to be that handsome, she thought. He had to repeat himself before she was able to respond, “No, I haven’t seen anyone like that.”

He cursed wildly. The teenage attendant looked impressed.

“Excuse me, sir, we’re in a public place, there are children in the store,” Brienne chastised him.

“Brienne, is everything all right out there?” Margaery called out from behind the curtain.

“I’m fine,” Brienne replied, never letting her gaze waver from the man’s face. He looked amused by her, his smile widening every second that she spoke.

“That’s a pretty name,” he remarked quietly so only she could hear, “and as to your other comment, there aren’t any children in here… unless you count that boy over there, and I know that’s he’s been watching porn on his phone the entire time we’ve been in here.”

Scandalized, Brienne’s head swiveled over to the attendant… who was looking at his phone with a strange sort of intensity.

“Anyways, my lovely Brienne -“

She scowled, “Don’t call me that.”

He ignored her, “Since my shit for a brother, I say this with love don’t worry your head about it, is missing, I am dependent on you to guide me through fashion.” He looked her up and down and smirked.

Suddenly she was ashamed of the t-shirt and jeans she was wearing, “Oh shut up,” she growled, moving away from both him and the attendant.

“No, I am seriously in need of your expertise,” he said with a mocking voice.

“You’re in serious need of a kick in the balls,”

Brienne could see that he was taken aback and was suddenly proud of herself. He did not seem like a man who was often taken aback.

Until he started laughing. “I like you,” he said, his smile becoming more genuine and handsome, “My name’s Jaime Lannister.” He reached his hand out to her.

She didn’t take it and he laughed again, more quietly this time, “I promise that I don’t bite. Unless you want me to that is.”

Rolling her eyes she shook his hand. They both grasped each other’s hand like they were trying to squeeze the life out of the other. It only ended when Jaime was somehow able to pull her close to him. Brienne suddenly couldn’t look away from his eyes and she was only reminded of how distateful he was when Margaery hopped out from behind the dressing room curtain.

“Who’s your friend, Brienne?” she asked, her eyes dancing in amusement.

Brienne stepped on Jaime’s foot and he winced and let her go, “No one of importance, are you ready to go?”

Margaery was biting her lip to keep from laughing, Brienne knew, but she couldn’t help be grateful when Margarery replied in the affirmative.

As Margaery was giving the clothes she didn’t want back to the attendant, Jaime poked her again, “You never told me what you think of my clothes.”

Brienne looked down and saw that he was wearing a simple black v-neck and jeans, “Nothing special.”

Especially when compared to his face, she thought to herself, as his smile grew.

“I hope we meet again, Brienne,” Jaime said with such sincerity that she wondered if he actually meant it. His voice was low and quiet and it made her shudder. 

Not daring to say anything else to the man, Brienne left the dressing room with Margaery. 

“He left something in your pocket, you know,” Margaery commented on the way out, her eyes sparkling.

Brienne reached into her back pocket and was simultaneously annoyed and gratified to find his business card.

“What a presumptuous, insufferable idiot,” Brienne muttered. 

Margaery laughed, “I hope this means you’re going to call him.”


	2. Podrick and Sansa

“Tyrion….” Podrick called out carefully, peeking his head out of the dressing room curtain. He didn’t see Tyrion but that wasn’t a huge surprise considering how small the older man was, Tyrion was about half the size of Podrick, if that.

But still… Podrick was uneasy about leaping out of the dressing room without any visual indication that Tyrion was there.

Tyrion did promise though. That he’d stay in the dressing room and wait for Podrick. Tyrion had been very good about it the whole day, as Podrick shuffled in and out of stores and dressing rooms, looking for new outfits that declared that he wasn’t just a college student anymore - that he was a professional.

Sighing, Podrick shuffled past the pale curtain, desperately hoping that Tyrion was there still.

He wasn’t. A pretty girl was there instead, sitting on one of the chairs by the tall mirror.

“Oh,” she said when she saw him, her cheeks turning rosy. Podrick could feel his own cheeks reddening as well, although he wasn’t sure why either of them was blushing. He was dressed in a suit and tie, looking like he belonged in an office, while she was wearing a yellow sundress that almost clashed with her red hair.

But she was still very pretty. Podrick wasn’t sure if he had ever seen eyes so blue. 

“Are you… Podrick?” she asked, looking as if she regretted saying anything at all.

“Yes?”

“Your friend, the uh…” she paused, “small gentleman, asked me to tell you that Bronn called so he went outside to talk to him.”

Podrick nodded, feeling a little lost now. He was not a good judge of fashion, that was Tyrion. That was the reason he brought Tyrion at all. Podrick couldn’t do this by himself.

So he looked to the girl, who was surveying him quietly, “Are you waiting for a friend?”

She nodded, “My friend Jeyne is trying on dresses right now. I’m here for… support.”

“Um…” he felt embarrassed, “do you mind telling me how I look because frankly I can’t tell the difference between a bad outfit and -”

“Hot,” she said quickly before turning redder than her hair, “I’m sorry I mean - oh gods- uh, just buy it.”

Podrick was stunned. He had never been called hot in his entire life, not to his knowledge in any case, “Um, thank you… uh -”

“Sansa,” she supplied, shooting him another pretty smile, “Sansa Stark.”


	3. Jeyne and Theon

Jeyne could hear Sansa muttering to someone outside her dressing room and hoped she was getting her flirt on. The girl hadn’t had a decent boyfriend in years. 

But at the same time, she really wanted to show off this dress. Mostly to get Sansa’s opinion on how scandalous it was - the dress had no back and there was such a deep v in the front that you could almost see Jeyne’s belly button. 

Jeyne adored it. 

So she waited until she heard the voices stop and assumed that the dude left, whoever it was, and pounced out of her dressing room, twirling around as she did so.

“What do you think?” she asked, still twirling around and giggling, unable to see anything but colors and swirls.

“Fuck,” she heard a familiar, masculine voice state and she stopped mid-twirl, suddenly nauseous. 

“Theon?” Jeyne demanded, barely able to see him, still dizzy from the twirling.

“Hot damn, Jeyne, you look amazing,” the older boy stated, looking at her appreciatively. Jeyne hadn’t seen Theon in years but he didn’t look very different other than the dark circles under his eyes. He was still very, very cute.

Jeyne smiled, “Where’s Sansa?” 

“She went off to help some guy find his friend, she didn’t tell you?”

“No… and what are you doing here?” Jeyne asked, suddenly realizing that they were alone in a dressing room and that she was wearing a very ‘scandalous’ dress. She wrapped her arms around herself and Theon smirked.

“Robb’s wedding to Jeyne W. is in a few months, so I’m here looking for suits, isn’t that why you’re here? Although,” he placed his hand on his chin in mock concentration, “you might be a bit cold wearing that up north.”

Jeyne sighed dramatically, “No appreciation for fashion up there.”

“No, but I’ll appreciate you just fine,” he winked.


End file.
